Final Signature Dish Challenge
The '''Final Signature Dish Challenge '''is a recurring challenge in Hell’s Kitchen. Overview This challenge happens when there are only two chefs left, and the final two serves their new and improved signature dishes at the winning restaurant, and customers or world famous chefs get to try both dishes and gets to decide which dish was better. The winner gets first pick for their final service brigade. The purpose of this challenge is to test the final two chefs’ improvement from their original signature dish. History Season 1 Ramsay introduced Michael and Ralph to the final challenge, which was the Final Signature Dish Challenge, by saying that everybody around the world go to restaurants to taste the signature dishes. Both finalists serve their new and improved signature dishes on the Hollywood Walk of Fame for customers to taste both dishes. In the end, Michael’s braised short rib ossobuco beat out Ralph’s porterhouse steak, 12-6. Season 2 Arrived in Las Vegas, Ramsay introduced Heather and Virginia to the Final Signature Dish Challenge, where each of them had one hour to prepare their new and improved signature dish to the customers of the Red Rock Resort Spa and Casino. In the end, Virginia’s chicken roulade stuffed with Mexican hard salami, sliced tomatoes and garlic beat out Heather’s Chilean sea bass with cauliflower purée, 11-10. Season 3 Ramsay introduced Rock and Bonnie to a live audience in Vegas, where both of their new and improved signature dishes would be judged. The judges included, Sean Griffin, Chef De Cuisine of Caesar’s Palace, Gerald Chin, Executive Chef at the MGM Grand, Anthony Carron, Cooperate Executive Chef of the Michael Mina Group, Robin Leach, known for Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous, Michael Wray, Season 1 winner of Hell’s Kitchen, Heather West, Season 2 winner of Hell’s Kitchen, and Chris Fearnow and Bob Finch, the General Manager and the Executive Chef of the Green Valley Ranch Resort & Spa. In the end, Bonnie’s shrimp and lobster pasta beat out Rock’s fried chicken and crab cake surf and turf, 4-3. Season 4 Ramsay introduced Christina and Petrozza to the London West Hollywood where they would have 45 minutes to make their new and improved signature dishes. The judges included, Mark Sargeant, Ramsay's executive chef at Claridge's, in London, Angela Hartnett, Ramsay's executive chef at Cielo, in Boca Raton, Florida, Stuart Gillies, Ramsay's executive chef at Boxwood Cafe, in London, Simone Zanoni, Ramsay's executive chef at the Trianon Palace, in Versailles, France, and Josh Emett, Ramsay's executive chef at the London West Hollywood in New York City. In the end, Petrozza’s filet mignon with a caramelized onion risotto and a red wine balsamic glaze beat out Christina’s New York strip with sweet corn succotash and roasted potatoes, 3-2. Season 6 Ramsay introduced Dave and Kevin to the roof of the Bonaventure Hotel, in downtown Los Angeles where they would both have to make their new and improved signature dishes. The judges included, Alain Gayot, owner of Gayot Publications, international food critic Jamie Maw, Epicurious’s editor in chief Tanya Steele, Executive Chef of the West Restaurant Warren Geraghty, and Gourmet Magazine’s editor Colman Andrews. In the end, Dave’s rack of venison with a sour cream and chive parsnip purée beat out Kevin’s petit clam bake with poached lobster and corn pudding, 3-2. Trivia *With the exception of Season 5, this was used for the first six seasons of Hell's Kitchen. *This challenge would be retired and replaced with the Final Tasting Challenge. Category:Challenges